2. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to multifunctional devices for use at an operative site for increased visualization of the operative field, manipulation of tissue, exposure and isolation of tissue, absorbtion of body fluids and/or treatment of tissue, and, more particularly, to such devices for use in endoscopically performed operative procedures and methods therefor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Endoscopically performed operative procedures are preferred for surgery on the human body due to their least invasive nature and reduced trauma and tissue damage as compared with open surgery. There are many common endoscopically performed operative procedures including, for example, laparoscopy (pelviscopy), gastroentroscopy, laryngobronchoscopy thoracoscopy, arthroscopy and the like. While endoscopically performed operative procedures are preferred, there are obstacles to expanding endoscopy to include the various procedures currently performed with open surgery. One of the obstacles is that packing of the internal operative site has not been able to be accomplished in the past due to the fact that access to the operative site is available only through a narrow portal normally including a cylindrical sleeve positioned by means of a puncturing instrument. Without packing, endoscopic procedures are much more difficult and dangerous to perform, even with the use of insufflation and instruments particularly useful in endoscopy, such as laser and electrosurgical instruments, since the tissue or organ structure cannot be adequately exposed and manipulated, the surrounding tissue and organ structure is not protected during the procedure and body fluids cannot be removed from the operative site without the use of expensive and cumbersome suction equipment. Effective exposure of diagnostic and surgical sites is vitally important in order to carry out successful procedures.
Many presently performed endoscopic procedures are implemented with the use of electrosurgical or laser instruments for coagulation and cutting which presents the opportunity for accidental contact or scarring of tissue not intended to be treated if the operative site is not adequately packed to expose and isolate the tissue to be treated and if vision is impaired by blood or other body fluids. Accordingly, while laser and electrosurgical probes can be introduced through narrow portals to permit various types of procedures to be performed endoscopically, great care is required to assure that adjacent tissue is not inadvertently damaged thus resulting in increased time to complete the surgery. In most endoscopic procedures, there is very little space in which to maneuver instruments; and, in many cases, tissue surrounding the operative site must be retracted or repositioned to facilitate the procedure. During open surgery, sponges or other absorbent materials are used to isolate and expose the operative site, and clear vision can be achieved by absorbing or aspirating body fluids, such as blood or the like, due to the large access area to the operative site. For closed or endoscopic surgery, however, access to the operative site is limited, and facilitating procedures cannot be achieved, such as, for example, cleaning and wiping of the tissue during coagulation and cutting, manipulation of the tissue during coagulation and cutting, lysis of adhesion, and irrigation and/or aspiration for cases where cystic fluid has been released.
Preferably, electric or laser coagulation and cutting is performed with simultaneous manipulation of tissue, cleaning and wiping of tissue, irrigation and/or aspiration, and biopsy and culture procedures; however, these functions could not be provided during endoscopic procedures in the past. Where coagulation of large surfaces is required, such as cystic cavity coagulation or endometrial ablation, endoscopic procedures have the disadvantages of requiring substantial time and increasing the chance for accidental scarring or contact.
There is a great need to expand the types of procedures that can be endoscopically performed in order to decrease trauma and recovery time for patients while simultaneously reducing medical costs. Accordingly, much effort has been expended in the development of endoscopic instruments for specific procedures; however, to date, no adequate system has been devised to permit adequate exposure during endoscopically performed operative procedures. The use of gas and liquid insufflation is presently the only option available to expose diagnostic and surgical sites but is not adequate for many procedures and has disadvantages due to the high pressure in the body which can cause pulmonary problems, such as asymptomatic diaphragmatic hernias.